midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Occultist
If you came here looking for a store that sells spell scrolls or magic items, you are in the wrong place. Occultists shops provide basic supplies for the practising wizard. Cultists, psychics, and wannabe witches also patronise these establishments; doesn't matter. The proprietors don't generally get involved. As most faiths would consider it crass to sell religious goods actually at the church, the local occultist shop fills that role as well. ---- Altar, wooden, elaborate . . . . . 62₲ ::————Not yet consecrated; for that you'll need a priest of the appropriate religion. Note that some faiths may have specific requirements for their altars. These will need to be communicated to the carpenter beforehand. This version is made of costlier materials than its simpler variant. This is also suitable for a shrine: in many, but not all, religions the terms are interchangeable. Altar, wooden, simple . . . . . 13₲ ::————Unlike the fancier model which is large enough to serve as a dinning table for four to six people, this simple altar is only one by two feet across, and only two and a half high. Like the larger version, it still contains a cabinet space within. Neither altar comes engraved or adorned at the base price. Ambrosia kit, spellkit . . . . . 1₲14 ::————Used for the Ambrosia spell; contains a small jar of honey, sealed flowers and scented herbs, and a mixing bowl; also may be used when learning the Formication spell Binder kit, spellkit . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Cheap and simple packet containing the alchemical ingredients for Bone Bond; can act as a weak general-purpose glue by itself Blood magic kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲15 ::————Used for all kinds of blood spells and other necromancies; contains a razor or small knife, section of sterile bandages, small white hand-towel (white so it can be bleached clean), leather or rubber thong, and a packet of smelling salts for tough-guy warriors that pass out at the sight of their own blood Cadaver kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲14 ::————Useful for a number of necromantic spells that involve cutting up dead bodies or carving pieces off of someone's flesh, or for just ones sick dental torture fantasies; contains a bone saw, clamps, ballpeen hammer, set of scalpels, retractors, syringe, and some wicked looking implement that looks like a crescent moon on a handle Circle kit, spellkit . . . . . 13ƒ ::————For circles of protection, especially the lesser variety; contains white chalk and candles Cloak, holocaust . . . . . 13₲10 ::————You just knew this one was going to be included, didn't you? This voluminous garment can be easily resized to fit any sentient from a Dwarf to an Ogre via internal cinches. Holocaust cloaks are treated with a series of alchemical ingredients. It lights readily, but the wearer does not feel the flame, nor does the cloak burn itself. It is a fairly smoky fire, and comparatively cool. A holocaust cloak burns for about five minutes, and needs a source of ignition. It offers a 10% resistance to other fires, but not heat, and exposure to any flame is rather likely to set it ablaze. This is a one-use item, though a careful wearer could extinguish the fire before the fuel is fully consumed. Curse, minor . . . . . 15₲ ::————Note that very few reputable occultists offer this service, and most insist that it's a vile rumour that any do. It is illegal in many areas (such as Formour). Also, the vast majority of occultists are merchants, not spellcasters. They have little or no mystical training in actual sorcery. That said, if you find someone able to curse your enemy for you, and convince them to do so, you must provide both an anchor to the one you want cursed and an anchor tied to you. This helps keep everyone involved honest… or as honest as one can be when hiring out for the dark arts. Exactly what spells such a necromancer would possess—that is, exactly what constitutes a 'minor' curse—is up to the Game Master. Curse, removal . . . . . 11₲10 ::————Most occultist shops aren't staffed by mages, so this service isn't frequently offered. If it is, he or she will at least make a valid attempt at removing the curse. What anti-magic skills are possessed, and how effective they are, are determined by the Game Master. Distraction kit, spellkit . . . . . 1₲6 ::————Used for the Chemical Distraction spell; contains the necessary ingredients and a sealable jar Divination/Fortunetelling . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Note that you have no immediate way to know someone's degree of magical or psychic talent, their accuracy (i.e. the results of the skill check) or whether or not they even know any divinitory skills. Elementalist kit, spellkit . . . . . 1₲10 ::————The 'big four' tools of an elementalist are included: wooden bowl, iron spade, feathered fan, and brass thurible. Fear kit, spellkit . . . . . 1₲14 ::————Contains the dried stems of the Osterrean fungus used for the Mushroom Fear spell Flying kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲2 ::————Contains the dried bits of flower needed for the Flying Powder spell Ghost protection kit, spellkit . . . . . 1₲7 ::————Both the circles of protection against Undead and Spectres use this kit; contains powdered iron, bone, and salt Holy water, small vial . . . . . 1₲5 ::————This entry could also be used for any similar sacerdotal or sanctified consumable. Note that in Midian these have a purely theological significance. They do not burn Undead or anything. Note also that as these are blessed by a priest of some sort, their use is unique to followers of that faith. Not all churches consecrate holy water. The Temple of Light is the only major faith that uses holy water, though any number of smaller cults may do so. The Church of Stryfe uses unholy water, but that is more properly listed under 'acid, strong' on the apothecary list. Illumination kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲7 ::————Used for many spells that involve mystic marks and glyphs; contains several pages of fine paper and parchment, one broad and thick brush, one fine quill pen, an ink stick, powder pigments (can be used as-is or mixed into paint), and chalk; the back of the containing box acts as a writing surface Incense kit, spellkit . . . . . 15ƒ ::————Contains a covered incense holder/burner and a selection of various sticks and/or cones used for several different spells; generic and tradition-specific kits are usually available Jade elementalist kit, spellkit . . . . . 6₲ ::————Has jade versions of the 'big four' elementalist tools that are guaranteed to have been blessed (or at least voluntarily touched) by an Elemental, plus a specialised version of a summoner's kit Mimir kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲5 ::————Contains the mystic herbs used for the Mimir Skull spell; you are on your own for the head Necromancer kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲12 ::————This looks like a metal school lunchbox—painted black—and contains candles (black, red, & white), incense, rattles, divinatory stones or bones, chalk, a small kris knife, bloodstone bowls, a pouch of ashes and one of grave dust. The shovel is separate. Pillaging shovel . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Now you too can be an evil Undead wizard just like Richard! (Bear Arms, Fork of Truth, and Kidney Hat sold separately.) Poppet, spellkit . . . . . 4ƒ ::————A blank doll used for spells such as Anchor and Effigy; has an opening in the torso for other ingredients Powdered bone kit, spellkit . . . . . 2₲8 ::————Used for Grasping Hands, protection circles, and other necromantic spells Prayer beads . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Though common to many faiths, the structure and specifics vary. The base price is for a string of simple wooden beads, but more involved prayer beads, specially blessed, or those made of precious materials can go for up to 500 times this price. Protection kit, spellkit . . . . . 12ƒ ::————One of the simplest spellkits, this one contains four white candles and a stick of chalk. Psychic kit, spellkit . . . . . 3₲16 ::————Though they claim their power lies entirely within their minds, they spend an awful lot of money on just the right focusing crystals, candles, incense, and meditation mats. Patchouli oil and loose, tie-dyed, hemp clothes are not included in this kit. Runecasting kit, spellkit . . . . . 1₲8 ::————Used for many spells that involve carving symbols; contains a small mallet, fine chisel, brush (to clear dust) and a stylus Summoning kit, spellkit . . . . . 7₲8 ::————A more involved version of the Protection and Ghost kits, this satchel contains many types of powders, paints, chalk, salts, sands, and pigments to create protection or summoning circles; these are in ready-to-pour bags and containers; in the satchel: sacrificial dagger, brushes (fine and wide, powder and paint), a pot of glue or other binder (to keep powders from blowing away easily), and a two-foot wooden dowel (useful for either extending one's reach without actually reaching into a circle or for ready enchantment as a wand) Technologist kit, spellkit . . . . . 4₲10 ::————You just WISH this was a pocket-sized multi-tool. Different screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, hammers (including a soft-headed rubber mallet for taking out your frustrations), bailing wire, bubble gum, pencil, small notepad, penknife, slide-rule, and something you think might be some kind of anal probe, are all neatly tucked into a leather and canvass toolbelt. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex